


Kuuro

by rdyfrde



Category: Sonata Arctica
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdyfrde/pseuds/rdyfrde
Summary: Tony has been deaf his whole life and he's fine with it. That is until a call from his ear doctor sends him to Helsinki alone and with all of the dangers that come with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lia for the encouragement :)

I've been deaf my whole life.

The first time my parents realized it was when a fire truck roared past our street one summer day. They were all covering their ears from the loudness of the siren and I was sitting there as a baby with a smile on my face.

After that, everything changed.

My parents didn't know how to handle a kid who would basically never talk to them. How would they communicate with a child who couldn't hear? How would the child communicate with them?

Thankfully sign language had already been invented years before I was born but it was slow going. They had to learn it and I had to as well. 

To me, nothing was wrong as I figured all kids were like this. That is until I started going to school.

The kids would look at me like I was some sort of freak in their eyes. They couldn't communicate with me because they didn't know sign language or even understand it. Instead, they teased me which for their part was useless since I couldn't hear it.

Once that didn't work, the bullying began and I realized that not everyone was like me.

I was different and people didn't seem to like different kids.

After that, they put me into a special class for other kids with similar problems. My class consisted of kids with trouble learning, a loss of sight, and a few without certain limbs. None, however, were deaf like I was.

This meant the teacher of said classes had to learn sign language in order to communicate with me. The first one refused because she was an older woman and didn't want to learn anything new. The second tried but only knew the basics.

Finally, my teacher in high school took the time to learn enough sign language that we could talk for hours if we wanted too. She even taught me a few signs that I hadn't seen yet. Out of all of them, she was my favorite because she was patient with me and didn't feel frustrated with a different kid.

Too bad the rest of the world wasn't filled with people like her.

When I tried to apply for a music school after graduating, they refused to let me in. Why bother to teach someone who couldn't hear what they were playing?

But they didn't understand, just because I couldn't hear the notes didn't mean I couldn't feel them.

Being short of one sense means the others try to fill in the gaps. Instead of hearing the notes plucked on the acoustic guitar, I could feel the wooden body vibrate the music against my chest. It didn't matter if it sounded horrible to others, but that I could feel the music as I played. I wanted that for the piano as well.

The school didn't see it that way, even after protests from my mother who I was living with at the time.

While sitting outside of the music school with tears in my eyes, a kid younger than me with curly hair sat beside me on the same bench.

That's when I first met Henkka, who was a child prodigy on the piano. He was horrified that they had turned me down just because I couldn't hear the music. By then I had learned to read lips and Henkka's was always easy to read because he talked slowly.

Henkka went up to the school, one that he was a part of and brought prestige to even being there, and protested on my behalf. If they didn't let me in, he would quit and go join the rival music school in the next town over.

That seemed to work and both of us were put together to learn. Most times I was alone with Henkka as he taught me what he already knew from figuring it out himself as a five-year-old.

Days passed into years and we became fast friends.

The only one I'd ever had at that point.

*********

Tony chuckled silently at Henkka's annoyed face and signed out, "Oh look, there's your boyfriend behind the counter again."

Henkka rolled his eyes and signed back while mouthing the words, "Asshole. He's not my boyfriend."

"But you like him, admit it."

Henkka hid his face behind the menu, even though he ordered the same thing every time. 

They'd been going to this particular diner for years and other than a few random times, they always ordered the same thing. For Henkka it was a burger, fries, and a coke. For Tony it was a BLT, fries, and a coke. Sometimes they go for a scoop of ice cream or a shake depending on the time of year. Or possibly a bowl of the daily soup in the wintertime.

Either way, the staff knew both of them and almost had their orders memorized at this point. Especially a short haired guy who had started working there six months prior. His blue eyes were always watching their table and smiling. Even if he probably couldn't understand what they were signing out, he never treated Tony any different.

He wandered over to their table and smiled. "Ready?"

Tony grinned at the blush covering Henkka's face. He glanced up at the guy, who wore a blue bordered nametag that said Marko, and pointed at the picture on the menu.

Marko smiled. "So the usual then?"

Tony nodded and closed the menu.

Henkka cleared his throat and ordered. He didn't look up at Marko while doing it.

Marko nodded and wrote it down. "Your usual too. One of these days you're going to have to mix it up and order something really weird like a salad."

Henkka muttered under his breath and handed his menu to Marko.

Marko smiled at him before walking away with the menus.

Tony laughed at Henkka and sat back in the booth.

Henkka sighed, shaking his shoulder-length curly hair and signing, "It's stupid."

"What is?"

"Having a crush on someone. It's stupid and he's not interested anyway."

Tony glanced over at Marko who was cashing out a customer. He blinked when Marko glanced up from it and smiled at him.

Henkka waved his hand in front of Tony's face. "Tony? Did you see what I said?"

Tony shook his head and signed back, "You're wrong, I think he likes you. You just have to ask him."

Henkka sat back in the booth. "It's hopeless and I should just move on."

Tony huffed and shook his head. "You're a fool if you don't. At least someone likes you, unlike me. No one wants to be with a freak like me."

Henkka blinked at Tony. "You're not a freak. There are hundreds of people out there that are deaf just like you. Just because this small town doesn't have any doesn't mean they don't exist. Plus, I like you."

Tony smiled and signed, "You're my friend and that's different. It's unlikely that I'll ever find someone that really likes me for who I am. Instead of just feeling sorry for the poor deaf kid."

Henkka rolled his eyes and responded, "Jani was a fool and we both know this. He didn't know how lucky he was to have you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone off with his band to Lahti as we speak."

Marko appeared at their table carrying two plates. He glanced between the two sad faces and said, "What's wrong with you two? Usually, you're giggling and looking over at me."

Henkka flushed and said aloud, "It's nothing."

Marko set down the two plates but didn't leave. "Um, hey are you going to the Stratovarius show this Friday? I've seen you wear their t-shirts a few times."

Henkka glanced up to gape at Marko.

Tony laughed and nodded when Marko turned to look at him.

Marko smiled, making sure Tony was looking at him. "Then I'll see you both there. I've loved them since the Visions album."

Tony grinned when Marko left. He nudged Henkka hand to get his attention and signed to him, "See? Told you he likes you."

Henkka grumbled and started eating his burger.

********

Despite being in a gathering of three thousand people, Marko still managed to find them before the show. Tony grinned when Marko asked to stand with them.

Henkka flushed. "Yeah, that's fine."

Marko glanced over at Tony and asked, "Have you been deaf your whole life?"

Tony nodded.

"But you still go to shows like this?"

Tony snorted and signed at Henkka in order for him to translate.

Henkka rolled his eyes at Tony and turned to Marko. "He comes to shows because he likes to watch the band but he can feel the music as well."

Marko blinked. "Feel the music?"

Tony pointed to the ground.

Marko frowned at Henkka. "What's he trying to say?"

Henkka laughed. "He says he can feel it through the ground. The concrete vibrates the sound waves through his body. Even if he doesn't know exactly what they're playing, he can feel the music as it's being played."

"That makes sense. Kind of like how an acoustic guitar vibrates when you have it against you."

Tony's eyebrow went up.

Marko shrugged. "Ok, so I play a little guitar. I'm not very good at it but half the time I don't care. It's a way for me to get out my frustrations."

Tony smiled and pointed to himself.

Marko turned to Henkka. "Is he agreeing with me?"

"Kinda of, mostly to say he plays too. It was the first instrument his dad got him before his parents broke up. He also plays the piano which I taught him to play."

It was Marko's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You play the piano?"

Henkka flushed. "A little."

Tony rolled his eyes and touched Marko's arm. He mimed playing a grand piano, complete with pushing the tails of his invisible tuxedo out of the way before sitting.

Henkka groaned at it.

Marko looked between them. "I don't get it."

"He's trying to say that I play the piano in concert halls. I've been playing since I was a child."

Marko blinked. "You play with orchestras?"

"Sometimes, but most times it's just me and the piano."

Marko's eyes widened.

Henkka glanced away from Marko to sign to Tony, "Why did you have to tell him that? Now he thinks I'm a freak."

Tony rolled his eyes, motioning at Marko. "More like he's in awe of your abilities. Why do you always think everyone is going to hate you?"

"I should ask you the same."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Henkka. "We're talking about you not me. I have a reason since I'm deaf. You're an amazing piano player and everyone in the world should know it."

Henkka flushed and signed back, "You know that's not true."

"What is? That you're an amazing piano player that people pay hundreds of Euros to see?"

Henkka turned a darker shade of red. "Stop that! You're making me blush."

Tony laughed. "That's because it's true."

Marko watched them sign back and forth. "Uh, how long did it take you to learn sign?"

Henkka shrugged. "Not very long. I met Tony when I was fifteen and started learning it from library books. Then it was just a matter of practicing it out on Tony to make sure I wasn't saying something wrong."

Tony laughed and signed to Henkka. 

Henkka snorted at it. "He says he can read my lips if I do screw up. He had to teach me that since it wasn't in the books."

"Can you suggest any good books to start with?"

Tony's eyebrow rose at Marko.

Marko shrugged. "I figure if I can learn the basics then I don't have to ask Henkka what you're saying. Saves you the hassle of using him as a translator."

Tony pulled out his cell phone and searched around on it. Once he found what he was looking for, he faced it toward Marko.

Marko read off the tiny screen and nodded. He got out his own phone and typed something into it.

Tony touched Marko's arm to see what he was writing.

Marko smiled at it. "Just writing down what the book was called in my notes. I'll never remember it after the gig."

Tony smiled and touched over his heart.

*********

A couple weeks later Tony sat at their usual table alone.

Marko walked up to the table and touched Tony on the shoulder.

Tony looked up and smiled.

Marko took a deep breath, signing out, "Hello Tony."

Tony signed back, "You can sign now?"

Marko flushed and said aloud, "That's all I know how to say."

Tony chuckled, giving it a thumbs up.

Marko motioned to the empty seat across from Tony. "No Henkka today?"

Tony shook his head and played the table like a piano.

Marko frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

Tony thought for a moment and then pulled out his phone. He switched it on, typing up something.

Marko looked down at the phone when Tony faced it towards him. "Oh, he's practicing. For a show?"

Tony flicked through a few things on his phone before showing it again to Marko.

Marko gaped at the image on the phone. "Is that Henkka?"

Tony chuckled, miming to pull his hair back and put it into a ponytail.

"Well yes, but he's also dressed up. I've never seen him in a tux before."

Tony typed something on his phone to show Marko.

Marko read it and smiled. "So he changes before you come here afterward. Man, I'd like to see him perform but the tickets to the concert hall are always so expensive."

Tony smiled, pulling something out of his coat pocket and handing it over to Marko.

Marko blinked at the concert ticket in his hands. He turned to Tony with a frown. "Are you giving me this?"

Tony nodded and held up two fingers.

Marko cocked his head to the side and waited for Tony to type out something else. He leaned down to read it again. "Oh, you have two tickets to various shows over the year. Are you a member of the orchestra?"

Tony shook his head and typed something else out.

"Ah, a season holder. Does your job by that for you?"

Tony snorted, typing another message and showing it to Marko.

"I don't think you're unhirable. I'm sure there's plenty of things you could do."

Tony shrugged and tapped out another message.

"Maybe but I think you're pretty cool myself."

Tony flushed.

"Anyway, I'll get you the usual?"

Tony nodded and put his phone away.

*********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries his hand at matchmaking while trying to forget a painful memory.

Tony's body vibrated with energy as he waited outside the venue. It was always like this before seeing Henkka perform live, even as far back as when they were in the same school. The sheer brilliance of Henkka's playing bowled Tony over every time he saw it.

It didn't matter that he couldn't hear it, he could feel it through Henkka's body language on stage. Plus he had been at many practices in the past and leaned against the piano to feel the vibrations of it as Henkka played.

In his mind, Henkka was the best piano player he'd ever met. He might be a bit biased since Henkka was also a friend but he didn't care. He'd been to every single performance and loved every one of them.

People chatted amongst themselves around him but instead he stared down at his phone for a message from either Henkka backstage or Marko who was meeting Tony at the venue. With his body vibrating this much he wasn't sure he'd actually feel the phone vibrate in his hands or not.

A hand reached out to touch him on the shoulder. Tony glanced up and smiled.

Marko signed out, "Hello Tony."

Tony grinned and signed back, "Hello Marko."

Marko blinked and then smiled. "Did you just say the same thing?"

Tony typed out something on his phone.

Marko looked at the screen when it flashed his direction. He laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm still learning in between work. Thankfully, my boss managed to let me have the rest of the night off. It helps that it's a Sunday and not very busy."

Tony smiled and touched Marko's arm.

"Are you saying you're happy I came with?"

Tony fished out his phone again.

Marko flushed at the screen. "I guess. I never expected him to be a world-famous pianist. He just looks like a normal guy in his twenties."

Tony laughed.

Marko was about to say something else but the doors to the hall opened.

*********

Tony bounced in his chair that had a perfect view of the stage. He liked to be five rows back and left of center. Any closer than that would obstruct his view of Henkka's hands.

Marko smiled at him. "Are you always this excited to see him?"

Tony touched over his heart.

Marko laughed at the reaction. "That one I can understand without words. I'm not sure what to expect myself."

Tony smiled at him before typing something on his phone.

Marko glanced down and flushed. "I think I already am."

Tony touched Marko's arm.

"But I don't know if he likes me back. The last thing I need is to have him laugh in my face if I try to ask him out."

Tony snorted and typed something else.

Marko smiled at the message. "Well, that's good to know."

Tony went back to bouncing in his seat with energy.

Marko frowned, reaching out to touch Tony's arm. "Does he know that you brought me?"

Tony grinned and then shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Tony smiled, turning back to look at the stage.

Marko frowned at the reaction.

Tony grinned to himself.

*********

When the show was over, Tony let the tears fall down his face. It was as beautiful as he expected it to be. Henkka always made fun of him for crying after his performances, saying that it must be bad if he was crying afterward.

Tony sighed, feeling a little sad it was over. It never lasted enough for him, preferring to see Henkka play for hours instead of just ninety minutes. Though he doubted the rest of the audience would want that.

Marko touched Tony's arm and said, "That was...that was amazing. He's so into it."

Tony laughed, getting up from his seat and holding his hand out for Marko.

Marko took it and was pulled up from his seat. "I could have gotten up on my own. You didn't have to do that."

Tony yanked on Marko's hand through the sea of people to the backstage area.

Marko stopped short. "We can't go in there."

Tony went to the man waiting beside it.

The bulky man blinked at Tony. "Can I help you, sir?"

Henkka's sweaty head poked out of the curtain. "He's with me."

"Both of them?"

Henkka blinked and realized someone else was with Tony. "Marko?"

Marko nodded, a hint of red covering his face.

Henkka glared at Tony and then called out to the guy, "Yes, both of them."

The man moved out of the way and Tony dragged Marko with him inside the curtain.

Henkka grabbed Tony's arm, pulling him to the side in order to sign at him, "Are you crazy? Why did you bring him here?"

Tony grinned and signed back, "He likes you and wanted to see a Henkka show. I gave him my spare ticket."

Henkka rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill you for that."

Tony laughed and wandered back over to Marko.

Henkka sighed at Marko. "Uh, not quite the same as Strato, huh?"

"It's much different from what I'm used to."

Henkka frowned.

Marko caught it and shook his head. "I didn't say it was bad. In fact, it was amazing."

Henkka blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was. I didn't think classical music could be that intense."

Henkka turned red.

"And you're so into it that I thought...um...well it looked like you were doing something other than playing the piano."

Tony grinned.

Henkka swallowed hard when Marko inched closer. "Well, it's no different than Metal bands. They get into it as well."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I've just seen so many stuffy classical musicians in movies that I figured all of them were like that."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Henkka.

Henkka groaned. "He's trying to put us together."

Marko moved a little closer. "And that's a bad thing?"

Henkka bit his lip. "Well...I...um...."

Tony put his two palms together to simulate kissing.

Marko saw it out of the corner of his eye and laughed. "I think I know what he's saying with that one."

Henkka glared at Tony and signed, "Knock it off!"

Tony laughed and signed back, "Just giving you a suggestion."

Marko moved to stand right in front of Henkka. "Maybe we should take his suggestion."

Henkka gaped at him.

Marko cupped Henkka's face with both hands. "I've wanted to do this for the past several months."

Tony put his hand over his heart when they kissed.

**********  
Two weeks later Tony and Henkka were at their usual booth.

Tony laughed and signed, "Are you going out with Marko tonight?"

Henkka rolled his eyes. "Stop being all I told you so. You couldn't have known we'd hit it off."

"I did the first moment you two met over six months ago. Just had to nudge you in the right direction."

Henkka groaned around the menu. "Tony Kakko, matchmaker."

Tony chuckled. "I just want you to be happy."

Henkka signed back, "You make me happy."

"Maybe, but you don't like me the way you like Marko. Sometimes you need more people in your life than just me."

Henkka flushed but said nothing.

Tony's eyebrow rose.

Henkka looked into Tony's brown eyes. "I did like you that way when we first met. I'd never met anyone like you before, but you were still figuring stuff out with your parents and being deaf. I didn't want you to have one more thing to worry about."

Tony gaped.

Henkka smiled at it. "It doesn't matter now or even then because you met Jani around that time anyway. It's too bad he chose to be in a band over being with you or you two would still be together."

"Who knows? Probably would have broken up anyway. We were already starting to drift apart when he stopped trying to learn sign. I can't communicate with someone who doesn't want to try."

"Speaking of that, I've been teaching Marko some things. He's getting there but not fluent enough to speak to you yet."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Neither were you when we first started hanging out but I could still understand it."

"True, but he's a bit more self-conscious than I am."

Tony's eyebrow rose.

Henkka snorted and signed back. "Yes, imagine such a thing exists. He wants to make sure he gets it before moving on."

Tony touched over his heart.

"I see you're talking about me again."

Henkka flushed and buried his face into his menu.

Tony cocked his head to the side.

Marko reached down, touching Tony's shoulder and repeating what he said, "I see you're talking about me again."

Tony laughed and signed to Marko. "Hello Marko."

Marko flushed and signed, "Hello Tony."

"How are you?"

Marko blinked and then signed back, "Sleepy."

Tony laughed, pulling down the menu covering Henkka's face to sign at him, "Did you teach him that?"

Henkka blinked. "Teach him what?"

"To answer sleepy when I ask how are you. That's the first thing you said to me when I asked that five years ago."

Henkka grinned. "So you do remember that."

"Of course I do. It's the first thing after hello you signed to me. You're the first person who wasn't a parent or teacher to do it."

Marko looked between them. "Are you talking about me again?"

Henkka shook his head and said aloud, "No, just goofing around like usual."

"Then why did Tony laugh at my sign? Wasn't it correct?"

Henkka smiled. "It's correct but it's an inside joke between Tony and I. Just wanted to see if he remembered it or not. It was five years ago after all."

Tony signed, "Like I could forget it. You're the only best friend I've ever had."

Henkka turned bright red.

Marko's eyebrow rose at Henkka. "What did he say?"

"Just him trying to make me blush like a girl in front of you. I seem to do that a lot."

Marko laughed. "The usual?"

Henkka nodded and gave Marko the menu.

Marko turned to Tony. "Same for you?"

Tony shook his head, pointing to the BLT and then to the chocolate milkshake.

Marko laughed. "Oh, you're mixing it up on me. Whatever will I do?"

Tony signed to Henkka, "He's going to kiss my best friend after work."

Henkka rolled his eyes at Tony. He glanced up at Marko with a smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Marko gave him a wink and left with the two menus.

Tony laughed at Henkka's wide eyes.

*********

Henkka snuggled into Marko's arms as they lounged on Marko's ratty old couch.

Marko petted his head, half watching the hockey game on TV. "So Tony is ok with us being together?"

"Yeah, he's been pushing me to ask you out for the past six months. Now he's all smug because it worked out like he hoped. Asshole."

Marko chuckled. "He's ok by himself?"

"He's a grown man, Make. Sure he's ok."

Marko bit his lip. "I just worry about him sometimes. I know he's been deaf his whole life but he seems to be alone most times unless you're there with him."

"I do too, but he assures me he's fine. He uses his alone time to listen to music or write stories. He won't let me see them but I've found his notebooks laying around his apartment."

"And he isn't interested in having a girlfriend?"

Henkka laughed. "He's never even been with a girl."

Marko gaped.

Henkka glanced up at Marko and laughed harder. "He's not a virgin if that's what you're thinking. He's only been with guys. Or rather a guy."

"He's only been with one person?"

"Yeah, his name was Jani. He went off to form a band that got signed to a record label late last year. Jani broke it off with Tony a few months later to move down south."

Marko frowned.

"That was my reaction too. And Tony's as well. Long distance relationships rarely work out but it still hurt Tony being his first and all that."

"And he's never been interested in any other guys?"

Henkka raised an eyebrow. "Why? Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

Marko shrugged. "No, just curious."

"Well, it comes down to if the person knows sign or is willing to learn it. Otherwise, they have no way to communicate with him."

"He communicates fine with me via his phone."

Henkka smiled. "That's because he knows you're trying to learn sign. It's a makeshift way to communicate with you until you're fluent. I did the same thing with him but with scraps of paper."

"But he doesn't do that for everyone?"

Henkka shook his head. "Nope, just people he trusts. Random strangers make him uneasy to be around for too long. He'd rather just be alone or with people he knows."

*********

Tony set his dinner plate on the coffee table in front of him and sighed. It wasn't the fanciest dinner known to man, but it still tasted good anyway. Cooking had been a challenge for him because he always had to be hovering over the stove to watch for signs of doneness. He couldn't just set a timer like Henkka did as he wouldn't be able to hear it.

Maybe someday they'd invent timers that flashed instead of made noises. Kind of like his doorbell, connected to flashing lights in various spots in his apartment to let him know someone was at the door. He envied the deaf kids in movies who had large school bells that vibrated under their feet to alert them. His apartment manager didn't think it was feasible so he made do with the flashing lights.

Not that he had many people over in general. Just Henkka and sometimes his mom. Jani preferred to have Tony over to his place instead.

Tony frowned at the thought of Jani. He glanced over at his messy desk that still had a framed picture of the two of them on it. Five months had passed since they broke up but Tony didn't have the heart to take it down. It would mean that it was truly over and he hadn't come to terms with it yet.

Jani had been the first one to ever show interest in him in that way. Girls had ignored him in school because he was deaf so there was no chance to have relationships. He could tell it bugged his parents that he had no one close to him yet, like there was some sort of timeline you needed to follow growing up.

Tony scoffed at the idea of such a thing. Stuff happened when and if it wanted to. There was no rhyme or reason to it at least not in his life.

He'd already assumed he'd never be with someone like that when Jani walked into his life at music school.

Their relationship started slow, talking via scraps of paper like Henkka had done years before. Jani seemed fascinated by Tony that they ended up going steady at first since Jani wasn't of age yet.

When Jani turned eighteen, that's when their relationship progressed to a physical one. Tony had been terrified of getting that close to someone but over time he just went with it.

And then the record contract happened and goodbye to their relationship.

Tony sighed at the memories of that day appearing in his head. A cold and dark February day at a coffee shop. One that Tony refused to go back to because of it.

Jani told him that it was over because he was moving away from Kemi. To Tony, he didn't seem very broken up by such a thing, as if they were discussing the weather instead of ending a two-year relationship. Tony remembered crying a lot when it happened, unable to process Jani leaving like that. Didn't Tony mean anything to him?

In the end, it didn't matter. Jani left a week later and Tony was left missing him.

Tony knew it was stupid to hold a torch for someone who wasn't coming back. Even if Jani did, Tony knew he would be with someone else instead of him. He needed to come to terms with it and move on.

But move on to what? He didn't have a line of people waiting to date him and it was unlikely that he would ever in the future.

The fact that Henkka actually like him that way was a surprise since Henkka never made any obvious overtures towards it. Tony felt bad for knowing it now because he could have avoided the whole Jani relationship and been with Henkka instead. Henkka wouldn't have tossed him away with the goal of being famous like Jani had.

It didn't matter now because Henkka was with Marko and he was fine with that. They suited each other perfectly and he would never break something like that up just because he was feeling lonely.

Tony leaned back on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. The smooth painted surface didn't offer up the advice that Tony hoped it would. 

It just existed to provide a cover over his head, nothing more.

********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in Tony's life, he's traveling to southern Finland. Will it go smoothly or will it turn into a disaster?

Henkka frowned at Tony. "I don't like this."

Tony rolled his eyes and signed, "It's only for a few days. I'll be fine."

The frown deepened on Henkka's face.

"Look, I know you're worried but it's going to be fine. I'm just down there to meet with my ear doctor. He moved to Helsinki and there isn't any up here. My parents had to drive me to Oulu when I was younger to see him."

"Let me come along and then you don't have to go alone. You've never been south by yourself before."

Tony shook his head and pointed at Henkka. "You have a performance the day after and there's no way we'd be back in time for you to practice.

Henkka shrugged. "Like I really need to practice before a show. It's the same old stuff for the past six months. I can do it in my sleep."

"And if we're delayed in coming back? I don't want you to miss a show because of me."

"Then it gets canceled. They'll understand if I'm escorting my friend so he doesn't have to go alone."

Tony shook his head. "You worry too much."

"If not me, then take Make."

Tony motioned to Marko, who was checking out a person at the register. "He can't take off two days from work. He barely got the night off to see you perform the first time. Just trust me for once."

Henkka reached across the table to touch Tony's hand before responding. "I do trust you. It's the fact that you'll be somewhere you've never been before without anyone to help you if there's a problem."

"I can get help from my doctor. He's expecting me and he'll let you know if anything is wrong. I've already told him I have a worrier for a friend."

Henkka flushed.

Tony took Henkka's hand into his and put it over his heart.

Henkka sighed and said aloud, "You're going to really do this?"

Tony nodded.

"Just be careful, ok? And call me when you get to the hotel."

Tony nodded again and squeezed Henkka's hand.

**********

Henkka walked with Tony inside the Kemi airport. He turned and signed at Tony, "It hasn't changed since I was a kid."

Tony shook his head. "I can do this myself. You don't need to be here."

Henkka turned Tony around to face him. "Just let me do this so I can feel better that you got here safe and sound."

Tony laughed at the last part of Henkka's sentence.

Henkka rolled his eyes and signed, "You know what I mean."

They walked together to the cafe before the gates. Henkka had made sure they got there early enough for Tony to eat something.

Tony looked up at the menu and shrugged. "I don't know what I want."

Henkka smiled and signed, "Just something to take the edge off flying. Maybe a pastry and juice? Or coffee?"

Tony looked around the cafe when he noticed people staring at them while they looked at the menu. He sighed, a frown covering his face.

Henkka noticed it and shook his head. "Ignore the idiots who stare. They're just not cool enough to learn our language."

Tony chuckled and walked forward to the register. 

Henkka moved to the right of him and signed, "So what do you want?"

Tony pointed at the large munkki and then at the picture of apple juice.

Henkka nodded and spoke to the woman behind the counter. "Can we get two munkkis and two apple juices?"

The woman rang up the order.

Tony opened his wallet to take out some money but Henkka stopped him. He blinked at the action.

Henkka smiled and signed to him, "I'll get it."

Tony smiled and put his wallet back in his pocket.

They sat in the corner of the area so they didn't have most of the cafe staring at them. The less nervous Tony was before the flight, the better Henkka figured.

Tony shook his head at the man who insisted on staring at them the whole time. "That guy either thinks we're the hottest things ever or he has a very boring life."

Henkka laughed and signed back, "Probably both."

Tony finished off his munkki and juice. He turned to Henkka. "I hope it's not going to be like this the whole time."

"Well no, because you won't have anyone to sign with. That's why I'm worried. If you ever get into a situation where you need to talk to someone who doesn't know sign, what are you going to do?"

Tony fished into his carry-on bag and pulled out his phone. "With this. If I can do it with Marko, I can do it with anyone."

Henkka shook his head. "You can't use that on the plane though. You have to turn it off once you board."

Tony gaped at him.

"Do you have any of your notebooks with you? Ones you can tear pieces of paper from?"

Tony signed, "Yes, I have some scraps of paper. They were going to be my last resort."

"I don't think you'll have problems on board the plane. Most everything is diagrams of what they are. I got your seat over the wing so the bathroom will be behind you."

Tony put his phone away and sighed.

Henkka reached across the table to touch Tony's hand. "I'm proud of you. For doing this alone."

Tony blinked, a faint hint of red covering his face.

"Come on, let's get to the airline desks to check your luggage."

*********

A man stood outside of the ropes guiding people inside the check-in lines. He smiled at the two of them and said, "Are you two traveling together?"

Henkka shook his head. "No, he's the one traveling. I'm just making sure he can check in."

"Sorry sir, you can't go in if you're not flying out."

Henkka sighed. "Look, I'm not making him have to dig out scraps of paper in order to communicate with one of the airline people. Just let me do this part and then I'll come back out."

"Our baggage attendants speak both Finnish and Swedish. He should be fine."

Henkka rolled his eyes. "That's assuming he can hear them. He's deaf."

The man blinked and then look over at Tony. "Deaf?"

Tony nodded and signed to Henkka, "He's a smart one, isn't he?"

Henkka smiled, turning back to the man. "Can we go now?"

The man jumped out of the way. "Of course, I'm so sorry sir."

Tony rolled his eyes and picked the closest line.

Henkka pulled him out of that line. "I think you're supposed to go in the far line. It says special needs."

Tony sighed, hating that term with all of his being. He wasn't special, just deaf.

Henkka walked with Tony to the counter. "Hi, my friend Tony has a flight today to Helsinki."

The woman at the counter smiled at Tony. "Do you have your ID card?"

Tony handed it over to her.

She typed something into her computer. When she glanced up, she smiled at Tony and started to sign, "Welcome, Mr. Kakko. I have a flight for today at 9:30am to Helsinki. Is that correct?"

Tony blinked and then signed back, "Yes, it is."

"Good, do you have any bags to check?"

Tony placed his duffel bag on the conveyor to the left.

The woman looked over at the display and checked the top of the bag. She smiled at Tony and signed, "I'm making sure you have a luggage tag with your name on it."

Tony smiled back.

After typing something into the computer, it spat out the checked bag tag and Tony's boarding pass. She handed Tony's ID and boarding pass to him. "Here is your ID back and boarding pass. The boarding will begin thirty minutes before the plane is scheduled to leave."

Tony signed, "Thank you. This is the first time I've run into someone who can sign other than my friends."

The woman put the tag on Tony's duffel bag. She glanced up at Tony. "Admittedly I don't get to practice it much here, but when I was in Helsinki I used it a lot."

Tony blinked and signed back, "There's a lot of deaf people in Helsinki?"

"Quite a few actually. You're the first one I've run into that was deaf here. Hopefully, there will be more so I can make sure I'm signing correctly still. I don't want to say something inappropriate."

Tony laughed. "Well, I can understand it fine. It means a lot to me that you learned it at all."

The woman blushed and responded, "Have a safe flight, Mr. Kakko."

Tony smiled and said thank you. He walked a few steps, turning around to look at Henkka. "Thanks for coming with me. Even if I protested it, it means a lot to me."

Henkka hugged him tightly.

Tony sighed into Henkka's coat, letting the warmth of Henkka's body calm him and hoping the trip would be as easy as it had been so far.

********

Tony sat in a hard plastic chair and glanced around the area. There weren't that many people around but he was early after all. Maybe there would be more people later. From what Henkka had told him, the planes themselves were kind of small. Nothing like those huge planes you see in American movies.

With a shrug, Tony opened one of his notebooks and started to write. It was a diary of his travel for this particular book. Laptops were still too expensive for him to afford so he had to make do with pen and paper.

He didn't remember sitting there for long but when he glanced up the few people that had been waiting at the gate were gone.

Tony stashed his notebook in his bag and got up from his chair.

The whole area was empty.

Panic started to set in that maybe he missed his flight. Where was everyone?

A hand touched his arm and he whipped around. He blinked at the woman dressed in a blue and white dress.

"Are you Tony Kakko?"

Tony blinked and nodded.

"It seems you were left behind with the initial boarding call. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you're deaf and thereby didn't hear our announcement."

Tony frowned, scared she was going to tell him that he had to wait until the next flight.

"Fear not, the plane hasn't left and I'm here to escort you to it."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

*********

With the help of the flight attendant, Tony was able to find his seat over the wing like Henkka told him earlier. Henkka was nice enough to get him an aisle seat so he didn't have to ask someone to move if he had to go the bathroom. Not that he would be on it very long anyway at 90 minutes of fly time.

The older woman who sat next to him smiled when he sat down. He smiled back and put on his seatbelt.

Tony took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. He'd never been on a plane in his life and Henkka had told him that the only annoying thing about it would be pressure in his ears. Even if he couldn't hear with them, the air still flowed through them like any other person.

He winced at the idea of his ears hurting after all this time. They'd told his parents that the ears hadn't formed right inside and that Tony would never hear. No amount of surgeries or implants would change it because there was nothing in there to connect a device.

Too bad they hadn't figured out how to transplant the inner ear yet or he might actually have a chance at hearing, even a little bit.

Tony ignored the little hope that jumped inside at the chance to hear, even if he knew it wasn't a thing for him. People with lots of money could afford something like that, not someone living off the Finnish government because of his disability. 

He was deaf, plain and simple.

Which is why he couldn't understand why his doctor wanted to see him again. Had something changed?

Tony hadn't seen his ear doctor in over ten years and back then there was nothing to do. His parents dealt with the thought of a permanently deaf son the best they could, even if their marriage crumbled shortly after.

It took years to convince himself to believe he wasn't the cause of their failed marriage. Had he been born and functioning like every other kid, would they still be together? His father told him no, as they were already growing apart even before Tony had been born. His mother, on the other hand, said it had tipped it over but it wasn't the direct cause.

Tony frowned and pulled out one of his notebooks to write in. There were too many things in his head to think straight anymore. He needed to write them out and then they wouldn't bug him as much.

**********

Tony exited the plane and looked around for the luggage and transportation signs. Henkka told him they would be overhead and sure enough they were. He followed them along with several others from his plane to the luggage area.

Once he grabbed his duffel, he went through the exit and looked around for a kioski as they would have bus passes that he would need to get to his hotel and doctor.

The man behind the counter nodded at him and said, "What do you need?"

Tony pulled out his notebook and wrote. He turned it over to show the man.

The man cocked his head to the side. "For how much?"

Tony wrote down an amount and showed it to him.

"Will do."

Tony watched him ring up the card and then add money to it. It was somewhat like they did back home but he didn't use the bus much, preferring to walk most everywhere much to Henkka's dismay.

The man pointed to the display in front of him. "This is how much you owe me."

Tony handed over some money.

The man gave him back his change and card. He smiled at Tony and pointed behind him. "Go through those glass doors and the bus stops are across the street."

Tony smiled and mouthed "thank you" before leaving. He headed outside into the cloudy skies of Helsinki.

*********

Tony sat down on the bench and waited for the bus. Henkka told him it was every 30 minutes or so. He said that Tony didn't need to worry about getting off at the wrong stop as the last stop was Tony's destination.

The hotel wasn't very far from the train station where the bus ended. He printed out a map to it from the train station before leaving, along with a map to his ear doctor's place which was the opposite way. Henkka had given a map to the Helsinki docks if he wanted to sightsee. It wasn't far from doctor's office and apparently they had the best munkki there so naturally Tony wanted to taste that for himself.

A bus pulled up but it wasn't the number Tony was looking for so he ignored it. An older woman sat next to him on the bench. Tony glanced over at her and noticed she wore a bright blue jacket with flowers on it.

She noticed him looking and smiled at him. "Lovely day."

Tony nodded and waited for anything else. He was never sure how long to wait since he couldn't hear them or see their lips move if he was turned away.

Another bus pulled up and Tony got to his feet. This was his bus and he queued behind a few others to get inside. Henkka had warned him about the bus paying system but Tony figured if he screwed up the bus driver would intervene like when he was a kid. 

Tony watched the person in front of him do it and duplicated it with his own card. It flashed a color and he moved away to find a seat. He chose one of the back ones since he didn't have to keep watch for his stop. Everyone left would get off at once.

With a sigh, he looked out the bus window and hoped it would be a fast trip.

*********

After getting off the bus near the Helsinki train station, Tony opened his carry-on bag and pulled out the map he'd printed out of where his hotel was. From the look of it, he was just five or six blocks up and to the right.

Tony pulled his head up from the map, weary of the cars and buses nearby. There were more of them than in Kemi driving around and he had to be careful to not get distracted. All it took was one false move and things could turn very bad.

He waited for the light to change and then go across the street to continue the journey to find his hotel room. After walking for ten minutes, he found the street it was on and turned right to walk down the sidewalk. 

A block later he was standing in front of his hotel. He walked through the doors and approached the front desk. A man smiled at him and said, "Welcome, do you have a reservation?"

Tony handed over the confirmation number he'd received.

"Great, welcome Mr. Kakko. Your room is ready now if you want to go up."

Tony filled out the card and handed it back to the front desk man.

He gave Tony his room key and pointed to Tony's left. "The elevators are over there."

Tony shuffled over to the elevators. He didn't have to wait too long before it opened.

Once he found his room and unlocked it, he took a deep sigh and walked inside. A lot of things were running through his mind about the appointment that it was filling him with dread. 

He toed off his shoes by the door and flopped down on the large bed face first.

**********


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One false move is all it takes to change everything.

Several hours later after lunch and a nap, Tony was back outside wandering around Helsinki, looking for his doctor's office. He texted Henkka before he left the hotel to tell him that he arrived safely. Henkka texted him back immediately to say that he'd been worried that Tony didn't text him sooner, that maybe there had been problems.

Tony chuckled at the message and proceeded to answer him back while crossing the street. He was about halfway when he felt intense rumbling under his feet. He glanced up and gaped in horror as a truck was coming right for him and didn't look like it was stopping.

It was like time froze in this instance and Tony wondered if he was going to die for not paying attention.

Just then, someone or something yanked him back from the street and to the sidewalk.

Tony landed hard on whoever or whatever had pulled him back, his right hand hitting the ground and scattering the phone out of his hand. He groaned and tried to sit upright but strong arms held him close. His hands fumbled around to find his bag, gasps of air pulling hard at his chest.

A warm hand rubbed his back, calming his asthma without his inhaler. Tony glanced up to see a man with a beard attached to the bottom of his chin talking with someone else.

Tony turned his head, wincing at the tightening muscles on his neck, and glanced up. A crowd of people had gathered around them but Tony couldn't make out their words. It was all too fast and jumbled. Instead, he turned and buried his face into the man's chest.

It was warm, smelling of spiced aftershave that wafted down from his long neck and leather from the jacket he wore. Even though the man's heartbeat was racing under Tony's hand, his breathing was slow and steady, calming the fear brewing inside Tony. 

Tony shook his head and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. He should have been paying attention to his surroundings, he should have waited until he got to the other side of the street before texting Henkka back. He was too used to Kemi where you didn't run into many people where Tony liked to walk and they would usually stop for him.

This truck kept speeding past, even after this man had saved Tony's life. He could feel the intense rumbling under his body after it left.

Tears gathered in Tony's eyes, and soon he was sobbing like a baby against the man's chest.

A hand stroked the top of Tony's head, warm and soft. His chest rumbled a bit and Tony wondered what was happening. Was another car coming their way?

Tony lifted his head and looked into a pair of dark brown eyes.

The man was saying something to Tony but he could only make out a few words, his mind too freaked out about the accident to work properly.

Tony blinked at it, unsure of what to say or even what it meant.

The man repeated the words, this time slower and one at a time. "Can you hear me?"

Tony frowned and shook his head.

The man smiled at the response. "If you can't hear me, how did you know what I said?"

Tony reached out to touch his soft lips.

The man frowned under Tony's fingers. "You read my lips?"

Tony nodded.

The man blinked and then touched over one of Tony's ears. "Are you deaf?"

Tony frowned and then nodded.

"No wonder you didn't hear the truck coming for you. Asshole didn't even stop to see if you were fine."

Tony glanced around the area. Where was his phone?

The man touched Tony's arm to get his attention again. "Are you looking for something?"

Tony signed out his phone and then realized this man wouldn't be able to understand him. He sighed and searched around for his bag.

A young girl nearby pushed it over to him.

Tony glanced up and smiled. He mouthed the words, "thank you" to her before opening it up to retrieve his notebook. He wrote down some words and showed him to the man.

The man blinked at them. "Oh, you're looking for your phone. Were you holding it?"

Tony nodded.

The man turned to the people still gathered. "He's looking for his cell phone. Can you look around while I help him get up?"

The people split up to start searching around.

The man shifted and pushed Tony to his feet, steadying him when he went wobbly. "Sorry, my leg fell asleep."

Tony smiled and wrote something in the notebook.

The man flushed. "No problem. I don't usually pull people out of incoming traffic but I'm happy to help."

Tony wrote something else.

The man looked down and smiled. "My name is Elias. What is yours?"

Tony wrote his name down for Elias to read.

Elias took Tony's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Tony."

Tony chuckled and was about to write something else down when the same young girl from before reached out with his phone. He blinked at the smashed screen and took it from her. It was dead in his hands and now he had no way of contacting Henkka, his doctor, or anyone else for that matter. He dropped to his knees, staring down at the broken phone and started to cry.

Elias crouched by him and said, "I'm sorry" but Tony didn't see it. He touched Tony's arm. "I will replace it. It's the least I could do."

Tony held his phone tight to his chest, rocking in place, and ignored Elias.

Elias moved to be in front of Tony, reaching out to pull Tony's head up. "I will replace it."

Tony blinked at the words. They couldn't mean what he thought they meant. Why would a stranger replace his phone?

"Look, I feel bad for pulling you back so hard that the phone smashed to the ground. The guy driving the truck should be responsible but since he's not here I will help you out."

Tony frowned at him.

Elias lifted Tony back to his feet again. "There's a phone place down the street from here. I'm sure they'll be able to fix it."

Tony stared at Elias.

Elias smiled and took Tony's free hand. "I'll take you to it. It's not very far."

Tony blinked, following along and unsure of what was going on.

**********

Elias took him into a small shop a few blocks away from the accident. He smiled at the guy behind the counter. "Hi, I was wondering if you could fix his phone. He was in an accident and it smashed on the ground."

The man looked over at Tony who was holding the phone to his chest still. "I'll need to see it first."

Tony sighed, stroking the front of it before handing it over to the man.

The man frowned at it. "Wow, it's definitely smashed up. Though I've never seen this brand before." He turned and wandered to the shop's back door to call in, "Hey Eino have you seen this before?"

Eino wandered out to look at the phone in the man's hands. He turned it over. "Yes, I have. My brother has one. He uses it for...." He stopped short and wandered over to Elias and Tony. "Wait, whose phone is this?"

Elias pointed at Tony. "It's his, though he's deaf. His name is Tony."

Eino smiled at Tony and started to sign at him, "Hey, my name is Eino. My brother has a phone like this."

Tony blinked at the signing before answering back, "You can sign?"

"Yes, my brother is deaf. That's why he has one of these phones. They're made to be used with a TTY machine and it looks like you've added some things as well."

Tony signed back, "My friend Henkka has a younger brother that added the flashing light on the outside. I can see when I have messages or when it's ringing."

"That's really cool. I should be able to duplicate that once I take a look at it. Though we're going to have to get a new body for it. I don't think I can fix it as it is."

Tony frowned. "I can't be without a phone in a place I've never been before. I'm from Kemi up north."

Eino smiled and signed, "No, that's not what I meant. I'm going to get you a phone to replace this one, just that the body of this one is beyond repair. I can still move the stuff inside over to a new one."

Tony breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "That's good because I don't think I could handle not having a phone down here. Do you have another body for it?"

"I don't but there's another phone repair place down the way from the School For the Deaf that would have it. I'll give them a call and pick it up."

Tony gaped at him.

Eino cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Tony shook his head and signed, "Did you say a School For the Deaf?"

"Yes, it's where my brother went to school. He graduated earlier this year."

Tony blinked. "There's such a thing?"

"Yes, there is. It's mostly for kids who are deaf or partially deaf, to help them get their diplomas for school. Though also for teaching those who want to learn how to sign."

Tony frowned.

"What's wrong? Did you not have a school like that up in Kemi?"

Tony shook his head. "No, just a class for students that needed help like those who were blind or lacking limbs. I was the only one there who was deaf. Many of my teachers only learned the basics of signing except for my last one."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Though if you get a chance, the school is down the way from us if you'd like to visit it. Maybe a kilometer or so."

"It's not your fault. I might just do that after my appointment." Tony froze in place. He started signing at Eino fast, "Oh no, I forgot about my doctor's appointment. I don't have a way of letting him know I'll be late."

Eino smiled and signed back, "What's his name? I can let him know you're here and that you'll be late."

"Dr. Lainen."

Eino chuckled. "That's my brother's ear doctor. I'll let him know where you are and why you're late."

Tony touched over his heart and signed back, "Thank you."

"Not a problem. I'm sure he'll understand. Have a seat over there if you want."

*********

Elias smiled while listening to one half of the conversation Eino was having with Tony's doctor.

Tony cocked his head to the side and then touched Elias' leather jacket.

Elias chuckled, looking down at Tony. "Your doctor is asking Eino if he needs to send down a translator to speak for you. Eino said he can do it and that he's not too rusty with it."

Tony shook his head and wrote down in his notebook.

Elias looked at it and frowned. "There's no translators where you're from?"

Tony wrote more in his notebook.

"You're the only one in Kemi? Wow, that's wild. You'd think there are people who couldn't hear everywhere."

Tony shook his head and wrote more.

Elias sighed. "So only your friends know how to communicate with you?"

Tony nodded.

Elias thought for a moment and then said, "How long does it take to learn?"

Tony shrugged.

Elias took the pen out of Tony's hand, writing in the notebook on Tony's lap. "Then maybe I should learn it in case I rescue another from the busy streets of Helsinki."

Tony's eyes widened and wrote under what Elias wrote. "Do you save that many people from speeding trucks?"

Elias shook his long brown hair and added more to his part. "Just you, but you never know. I don't even live in Helsinki anyway. I'm from Tampere."

Tony frowned and wrote, "Why are you here?"

Elias answered him on the page. "For a band. I'm trying to join a local band and they have a gig in Helsinki next week. If I'm in, I have to practice the songs and play at the gig. If I'm not, then it's back to Tampere for me."

Tony nodded and wrote. "It's the same for me, minus the band part. I'm here to see my doctor and then go back to Kemi."

"Is it true the sun never rises in the winter up there?"

Tony laughed. "It does but it's like dusk most times. Have you been to northern Finland?"

"Nope, just as far north as Tampere."

Tony made a face. "That's not very far north."

Elias shrugged and wrote, "Never had the need to travel that far up. Maybe someday."

It was then that Tony realized how close Elias was when he was writing in Tony's notebook. How his aftershave got more intense the warmer Elias' body got and the leather jacket brushing up against Tony's arm.

Elias noticed the blush traveling up Tony's neck and backed away a little. He wrote in Tony's book. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get too close."

Tony brushed it off and tried to stop staring at Elias' lips when he wasn't speaking. He wrote in the notebook. "It's ok, just getting warm. This room is hot."

Elias got up from the chair and took off his leather jacket, making sure Tony was watching his face before speaking. "It is and maybe I should take my coat off since I don't know how long we'll be here."

Tony blinked at the weird shape on Elias' shirt.

Elias laughed and sat back down. He leaned over to write in Tony's notebook again, "Ignore that, it's just a stupid design we drew up for my first band Depravity. It was the only clean shirt so I grabbed it."

"Are you in Depravity now?"

Elias shook his head and wrote, "No, I was just a teen in that band. We were a Death Metal band and half the time we were so drunk on stage. I'm sure we sounded awful as well."

Tony chuckled, imaging a young Elias stumbling around on stage. "I bet that was amusing to see. Did you wear corpse paint?"

Elias laughed. "No, not with them. Another band I did and those pictures taken by friends will never see the light of day. We looked more like clowns than grim and scary."

Tony doubled over laughing so hard.

Elias made a face and touched Tony's back to get his attention. "Glad to see you laughing at my past."

Tony chuckled, glancing up to look into Elias' eyes. It would only take a little movement to kiss those pouty lips, but what if Elias wasn't interested? He bit his lip, noticing Elias' eyes drifting down to stare at his lips as if trying to read them. 

Then again, maybe Elias was, but was Tony really ready for something like that? Especially with someone who lived in the south. They would have no chance to be together except if one of them traveled to the other.

And yet, it felt like Elias was moving closer to him. Tony took a deep breath and waited.

It was all dissolved when Eino interrupted them to say he was heading out to the other store to pick up Tony's new phone.

Both blushed like two naughty kids caught in the act and went back to waiting.

*********


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's mind is cluttered with thoughts of Elias and his upcoming doctor's appointment.

Tony got up from the chair to stretch and try to not look at Elias in the process. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it because Elias' body was fascinating to him. The way his long brown hair draped over his shoulders, the ripples of his chest under his tight t-shirt, the way his hands were always moving as if playing an intricate guitar solo. He had to stop this and just forgot about him. There was no way they could be together, even if it was mutual.

Besides Tony only just met him. He wasn't the sort to jump into bed with anyone. It had to be just right and anything to the contrary wasn't. Not to mention Henkka would give him an earful if he did start a relationship with someone he'd only just met. He'd never hear the end of it from Henkka, his parents, or even Marko for that matter.

Tony turned in time to see Eino come inside the store.

Eino smiled at him and signed, "Got another body for your phone. It's not the same model, but I think you'll like it." He pulled out the case to show Tony.

Tony took it from Eino, holding it in his hands for a bit. He shrugged when he gave it back to Eino. "It's fine. Feels the same as the last. Just as long as my stuff is transferred over I don't mind that it isn't the same."

"Great, I'll get to work transferring your data. Thankfully it was only the screen and case that was smashed. The data looks to be in good shape from what I can see. I'll let you know if I run into problems."

Tony nodded and watched Eino head into his work area. He followed him into the room to watch.

Eino glanced up. "Something else you forgot?"

Tony shook his head and signed, "No, it's just boring out there. If it's ok, I'd like to watch."

"Sure, that's fine. There's a seat over there if you get tired of standing."

Eino set about removing the broken case and screen.

Tony watched him, trying to not think about Elias.

Eino finished that part and turned back to Tony. "So I thought your friends knew sign. The guy out there doesn't seem to know any."

Tony signed back, "He's not a friend. He saved my life."

Eino's eyebrow rose. "Saved your life?"

"I wasn't paying attention when I was crossing the street and he pulled me away from a truck coming right at me. I was stupid and should know better. If he hadn't been there, then I wouldn't be here."

Eino gaped. "Are you ok? Did you hurt anything?"

Tony shook his head. "Probably some bruises but my phone got more banged up than I did. It went flying when he yanked me back."

"Then why is he still here? Making sure you're ok?"

Tony shrugged. "He said he would pay for my new phone. I'm not sure why but if he does it's fine by me. I don't really have that much money to pay for something like that. The last one I got was over 100 Markka."

"This one will be about that. Though since I'm just replacing the body, I might be able to give him a discount. I won't know until I see if the data is ok." He smiled at Tony. "It was nice of him to offer such a thing."

"I don't even know why he did. I've never met him before today. I'd imagine he felt sorry for me because I'm deaf."

Eino frowned. "And you don't like that?"

Tony stared down at his hands. "I hate being an object of sadness. No one is ever happy to see me because of it. Henkka doesn't care anymore but others all think it's horrible and therefore I should be pitied. I hate that."

"My brother had the same problem. Instead, he just ignores it because he believes they're thinking more of themselves and how they should react instead of finding out that he's a pretty interesting person to know."

"Exactly. I don't want pity, I want to live my life the best I can. Just because I can't hear things around me doesn't mean I'm broken."

Eino pointed at the doorway. "The guy out there doesn't think that. At least from what I've seen of you two interacting. For a while there, you were laughing and writing in a notebook back and forth."

"I know and that's what bothers me about him. He's a little too accepting of it and I'm not used to that. In Kemi, I'm pretty much the only deaf kid around. I'm an oddity in a sea of so-called normal people. Down here, people have been helpful towards me and I don't know how to react."

Eino chuckled. "Welcome to Helsinki. There's a lot of different people here. Some are Finns and some are foreigners who came here to live or go to school. It's a lot more of a mix than other areas of Finland. And some might even come from countries that have a lot of deaf people among them like Americans. The isolated areas in the north wouldn't have that kind of access to different people."

Tony made a face. "We're not isolated in Kemi. We have an airport, trains, and boats come to us all of the time."

"Maybe, but how many non-Finns do you have up there? And not people from Sweden which is nearby."

Tony frowned.

"See? It's different down here because of that diversity. Sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes it's a bad thing. Depends on the people."

Tony sat down in the chair and signed, "I guess you're right. I've always been told that Helsinki is big and scary. People in it don't care about others and I would have a hard time finding stuff because of that."

Eino opened the package before answering Tony, "I don't know about the scary part but compared to Kemi we are definitely bigger. Who told you that anyway?"

Tony flushed. "It was my friend Henkka. He used to come down here to take a boat to the Åland islands. His family is from there."

Eino removed the sim card from the old phone. "Unfortunately Finno-Swedes get a lot of grief sometimes here. Especially if it was like ten or more years ago. He probably didn't realize that it wasn't him personally but his heritage. It colored his impressions of Helsinki and thereby transferring them to you unwillingly. It's a bit better now for them."

"Maybe but I still wouldn't want to live down here. It's too big and developed. I like walking in the forest and by the sea without having to dodge cars."

Eino placed the sim card in the new phone. "I can understand that. I bet it's pretty quiet up in Kemi and not a lot of people around."

"Exactly how I like it. Then I can just be."

Eino hooked the new phone up to a charger and switched it on.

Tony got up from the chair to stand beside him.

Eino started looking through the menus. "Well, it looks like your data is fine. Take a few minutes to make sure everything is there before I get rid of your old phone."

Tony tapped into various folders, groaning at old photos of Jani that he'd forgotten to get rid of years ago. He stopped on one of Jani sleeping on Tony's couch and sighed.

Eino touched Tony's arm. "Is everything ok?"

Tony got out of the menu and nodded. He looked through his contacts list to make sure Henkka, his parents, and others were still there. Glancing up, he signed back at Eino, "It looks fine. I can't find anything that's missing. All I needed was the phone numbers of friends and family. And maybe some photos."

Eino smiled and took the phone back. "Good, then I'll get to work on configuring the light you had set up on it. The other store had one for sale since yours is busted along with the rest of the phone. It should only take me another ten minutes and then you can go to your appointment."

Tony frowned.

Eino's eyebrow rose. "What?"

Tony shrugged and signed, "Just worried what he might say. I haven't seen him since I was a teen. Why he called me all of a sudden is odd."

Eino thought for a moment while unplugging the cord and opening the new phone up again. "Maybe to talk about the new implants they keep trying to get my brother to use. He doesn't want anything to do with them because the surgery could be risky. He's fine with being deaf."

Tony blinked.

Eino glanced up to make sure he wasn't missing Tony signing again. "What?"

Tony frowned and answered him, "I was told there was no way I'd hear, that there was nothing to attach it to. My ears never formed inside."

"Well, there's been a lot of advances from what I've heard about that. Things they can implant into your ear to give you some hearing. Though as I said, the surgery can be risky if other problems crop up."

The frown on Tony's face got deeper.

*********

All of them gathered around the register. 

Eino looked over at Tony and Elias but signed as he spoke, "You might have to change some settings since it will come with default settings. Other than that, it should have all of your data transferred over. Let me know before you go back home if you find anything missing as I'll keep your old phone until next week."

Tony signed back, "Thank you, I appreciate all of your help."

Eino smiled and turned to the clerk. "Charge them for repair costs and half the cost of the phone."

The clerk rose an eyebrow at Eino. "Why so low?"

Eino motioned to the phone in Tony's hand. "They only charged me half price because it was a replacement so we might as well do the same for the customer. Especially since the other guy is paying."

The clerk glanced over at Elias. "You're paying for his phone?"

"It's the least I can do. It was my fault for pulling him back so hard the phone smashed into the ground. The guy that tried to run Tony over really should be the one to do it, but he's not here so I'm happy to do it. I assume it's going to be around 100 Markka?"

The clerk rang it up and looked at the screen. "110 Markka to be exact. How would you like to pay for it?"

Elias opened his wallet, pulling out a credit card from it. "You can charge it to this."

The clerk took it. He handed Elias the card and a receipt to sign.

Elias was about to sign it when Tony touched his arm. He glanced up. "What?"

Tony touched over his heart.

Elias smiled at it. "It's not a problem."

**********

Tony exited the store and looked down at his new phone. He texted Henkka to say he was alright as he assumed his doctor would tell him. It was immediately answered with Henkka freaking out over the course of five texts. He chuckled down at his phone.

Elias shuffled his feet and reached out to touch Tony's arm.

Tony looked up at him with a frown.

"I just...I just wanted to make sure you were fine. Now that you have your phone back, that is."

Tony smiled and typed something on his phone. He flipped it around for Elias to see.

Elias looked down at the small screen. "Ok, that's good. Do you know where your doctor is?"

Tony rummaged in his bag to take out a sheet of paper with a small map on it. He studied for a few seconds before looking up at Elias.

Elias leaned in to have a look and then turned to Tony, but pointed to a place on the map. "So, we're right here I believe. It looks like your doctor is down the street we're on."

Tony blinked at how close Elias was standing next to him. They were leaned up against each other to huddle around the map. He could feel Elias take a deep breath because it rumbled the side of his ribs.

"What?"

Tony shook his head and typed something into his phone.

"You're welcome."

Tony was about to walk away and then turned back to look at Elias.

Elias' eyebrow rose. "What?"

Tony frowned and typed into his phone.

Elias looked down, blinking at the message. "You want me to come with?"

Tony added more to the phone.

Elias flushed at the sentence. "Well, I...I just want to make sure you're safe now."

Tony grabbed Elias' hand and pulled his body forward with him.

**********

They arrived at the doctor's office ten minutes later. Tony went up to the desk and a blond haired woman smiled at him. "Can I help you?"

Elias spoke up. "He's here to have his appointment. His name is Tony."

The woman turned to Tony and started to sign, "Tony, it's good to see you again. It's been a while."

Tony blinked and signed back, "Do I know you?"

"Yes, I had shorter hair back then, but I worked with Dr. Lainen up in Oulu when you were a young man."

Tony gaped at her.

The woman laughed, pushing a button on her phone. "Dr. Lainen, Tony Kakko has arrived."

A voice crackled from the box to say, "Oh good, send him in right away."

The woman signed at Tony, "The doctor will see you now. His office is to the left of me."

"Thanks, I can't believe you're the same lady as from before. You look the same other than the hair."

The woman chuckled. "That's very nice of you to say. Good luck with your appointment."

Tony said thanks and turned to Elias. He typed out a message, pushing a button to start talking for him, "I keep forgetting I have this option on my phone. I'm a dork." Tony push it again. "I don't know how long this will take so you can leave if you want. I can get back to my hotel from here and I promise to pay more attention."

A frown crossed Elias' face. "Ok, um, glad you're ok and you have your phone back. Good luck."

Tony noticed it and typed something else before pushing the button again. "Thank you for saving my life, I won't forget it. Good luck with the band audition."

Elias sighed. "Thanks, hopefully I get it."

Tony smiled, typing something out on his phone and pressing the button once more for it to speak. "You will, I'm sure of it."

Elias flushed. "Thanks."

Tony moved away from Elias, a frown covering his face when he turned away.

*********

Tony swallowed hard and opened the door to his doctor's office. He stepped inside to see an older man with graying hair sitting behind a large oak desk. After shuffling forward, he sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

Dr. Lainen smiled and started to sign at Tony, "Welcome Tony, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry to hear you were in an accident. I hope you're alright?"

Tony blinked at the action.

"When you were first with me, you were my only deaf patient. Now that I have so many, I decided to learn sign in order to communicate with them better. Though I do have a translator on hand, it's easier this way. Now I can talk to you directly without someone translating my words."

Tony nodded and signed back, "That makes sense. My friend Henkka started learning sign after he met me so we didn't have to use scraps of paper to communicate with. Now we can just talk with our hands."

"That's good, I'm glad you have others to sign with. I admit I was a bit worried about you growing up as I knew there weren't any others your age with your condition."

Tony shrugged. "I'm used to it. I've figured out ways to communicate with others even if they can't sign."

Dr. Lainen sat back in his chair. "Well, that's the reason I contacted you. There have been many advances in medicine concerning deafness. Some wouldn't have worked when you were a child since you lack the interior parts for them to tap into. Until now. There are surgical processes we can do to give you some of your hearing back."

Tony frowned and signed, "Some of my hearing?"

"Yes, just some of it at this time. Maybe in the future, it will be possible to regain it all. Right now it would be half of your hearing back. You'd be able to hear those talking to you and other things around you like doorbells and phones ringing. The only thing you'd have trouble with is if you were in a crowded room with lots of people talking. You wouldn't be able to pick out the ones you wanted to hear unless they were louder than all of the rest."

The frown deepened on Tony's face.

"That's not to say that you couldn't eventually be able to pick up certain things with enough practice. So far, I've done this procedure on four people - two teenagers and two young adults. All four have been able to better their lives with the limited hearing they get to experience."

Tony shook his head and signed, "I don't believe being deaf is detrimental to my life. I'm not miserable every day I can't hear things."

"Of course, and I understand that. This is your choice to make, I'm not forcing you into it. I'm just here to give you options that you didn't have when you were younger."

"I appreciate that, but surgery sounds risky to me. You haven't had any failures?"

Dr. Lainen shook his head. "I haven't had any so far but there were a few that it doesn't work on. Most were people using this treatment when it first came out two years ago. The doctors hadn't thought of things that might happen to them until it appeared."

Tony sat back in his chair. "Did they return to being deaf?"

"Most of them did, yes. A few others weren't so lucky."

Tony frowned and signed, "I don't understand."

"They died, Tony. Though there hasn't been a death since that initial trial of it."

Tony gaped.

Dr. Lainen leaned forward over his desk. "Surgery in any form is risky in itself, as any medical doctor will tell you. Now we've seen the results, we can better prepare for future operations. That way others will not have to go through what the trial group went through."

Tony shook his head, getting up from his chair to pace around the room. He stopped to turn back to the doctor and signed, "I can't justify putting myself in harm's away for selfish reasons. The idea is interesting but if something were to happen to me...I don't want to leave those I love for half of my hearing to be returned."

"It's not selfish to better yourself in this way. I'm giving you the chance to hear for the very first time, something you've never done in your life. It's not like we're talking about plastic surgery to give you a new facelift. That is a selfish act because all it does is change your face."

"And changing my hearing isn't like that? It's not something I need to live my life, just as your facelift example isn't. I'm ok with being deaf."

Dr. Lainen sighed. "And you're fine with not being able to communicate other than with sign language or pieces of paper?"

Tony slumped back down in the chair.

Dr. Lainen got up from his chair to sit on the side of the desk in front of Tony. "You don't have to make this decision today. I'm only presenting you with an option. That's what a consultation is, an option to better your life."

Tony let his eyes drift shut, taking deep breaths to clear the jumble of thoughts in his mind. It was risky and stupid to even think about such a thing. He could die and yet the idea of not having to type something out on a phone to communicate or forcing others to learn sign hit a nerve inside. To be able to speak with others with his voice, one that he didn't even know if he had at all. He could feel air coming out of his mouth but he had no idea if it had a sound.

Dr. Lainen reached down to touch Tony's arm.

Tony's eyes opened to look up at concerned green eyes hidden behind glasses.

Dr. Lainen smiled and signed, "Give it some thought is all I ask. There is no set timeline for a response. It will always be available if you decide to choose it."

Tony stared down at his hands.

Dr. Lainen touched Tony's hands to get his attention again. "It was good to see you again, Tony. You're actually the reason I chose to move down to Helsinki. I wanted to help those in your place like I did with you."

Tony blinked.

"There's quite a bit of a deaf population down in Helsinki. I decided that I wanted to help them as well. I knew you would carry on because I saw a strong kid who was trying to work things out for himself. The fact that you're healthy and happy is all that matters to me."

Tony signed, "Is it true there's a school for deaf people like me here?"

Dr. Lainen went back to sit at his desk before answering. He opened a desk drawer, pulling out a pamphlet and setting it out for Tony. "There is indeed. Here is a brochure for their work. Many of my patients have gone there over the years. It's a shame there wasn't one for you in Kemi."

Tony got up from the chair to pick up the pamphlet. He blinked at the happy kids on the front signing out various words. There were more inside with pictures of the school itself. He glanced up from it. "Is it far from here?"

"No, not that far. Another half kilometer maybe. If you leave our building and turn left it will be on the right side of the street. It's a large brown building."

*********

Tony got outside and sighed. He was about to walk forward when he noticed someone standing against a pole. Moving down the steps, he reached out to touch the leather-clad shoulder.

Elias glanced up, flushing and stashing away the music magazine he was reading. "Hey. I...um...."

Tony snorted and pulled out his phone. He typed something for it to play out. "You couldn't let me walk to my hotel alone?"

Elias shuffled his feet. "It's not that, I just...I like spending time with you."

Tony blinked, ducking his head down to hide the blush creeping across his face.

Elias reached out to touch Tony's arm. "I can leave if you want me to. I don't want to interfere."

Tony typed something on his phone. "It's not that, I just have a lot on my mind right now. I'm not going to be much company."

"Well, we don't have to talk if you don't want to. I still have another hour to waste before the audition and I was thinking of just hanging out more with you."

Tony hesitated and then typed out a message that he knew he'd regret later on. He sighed and pushed the button. "I'm sorry, I need time alone right now. Thanks for the offer."

"It's fine, it was just an idea." He glanced away with a frown on his face.

Tony frowned along with him.

********


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony runs into someone unexpectedly from his past. All the while someone else will be visiting Kemi for the first time in a year, sending Tony into a spiral of uncertainty.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Tony crossed the empty street and stood in front of a brown building. The sign by the stairs read - School For the Deaf.

Tony took a deep breath and climbed up the steps to the large glass door. He grabbed the handle and pulled to go inside.

The first thing he noticed was how calm it felt, as if somehow the building was more welcoming than the schools he grew up with.

Tony looked at the brightly colored walls, adorned with paintings of kids walking hand in hand on a field of grass. His eyes started to well up, thinking back to the tormenting he had to endure from the other kids. They never understood him nor did they ever care to. He was different in their eyes and should be treated as such.

A woman dressed in a green dress appeared out of the corner of his eye.

Tony turned, wiping away the tears and flushing under her curious scrutiny.

The woman frowned and said, "Are you ok?"

Tony pulled out his phone. He typed out a message and was about to send it when her hand stopped him. With a frown, he glanced up at her.

The woman smiled and signed at Tony, "There is no need for that here. All of us can sign."

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'm not used to places that have it like here. In Kemi, I'm the only one that I know who is deaf."

The woman blinked. "Kemi? Wait, is your name Tony?"

Tony gaped at her.

The woman smiled and touched Tony's hand. "Come with me, I have someone who will want to see you."

*********

Tony frowned when they stopped in front of a classroom. Why was she bringing him here?

The woman opened the door and called out to the teacher inside. She smiled at Tony when she came back outside.

Tony signed to her, "Why are we here? I don't know any deaf teachers."

"Actually you do, and she's about to come outside when she's done explaining the homework assignment to a student."

Tony frowned and watched the door open. He blinked at the dark haired woman who walked out.

The woman smiled at Tony, walking over to stand in front of him. "Look at you, all grown up now."

Tony gaped.

The woman laughed at his reaction and signed, "Oh good, you do still remember me. I definitely remember you as you're the reason I came here in the first place. I enjoyed working with you so much that I wanted to teach others how to sign and get through school as I did for you."

Tears gathered in Tony's eyes. "Miss Kortilanen?"

Ms. Kortilanen smiled. "That was my maiden name, but you wouldn't know that I got married. How are you, Tony?"

Tony launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug.

Ms. Kortilanen hugged him back and murmured, "My little Tony."

They parted a short while later. Tony flushed and signed, "I'm sorry for, um, running at you. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Ms. Kortilanen chuckled. "Me either of you. It's good to see you again, Tony. Do you live down here now?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I still live up in Kemi. My ear doctor is down here and he asked me to come for an appointment." He stopped to frown.

Ms. Kortilanen touched his arm before signing back, "What's wrong? Is it Dr. Lainen?"

"It is, but he's asking me to think about surgery. One that would give me half of my hearing back. I don't know what to do."

Ms. Kortilanen sighed. "Yes, he has inquired about a few of my senior students doing that as well. I've heard it has a good success rate as two of our students regained some of their hearing back with it. Though I can understand your apprehension. It's not an easy decision."

"No, it's not. On one hand, I'll be able to learn how to talk as I never did being deaf. What was the point when I couldn't hear their response. Then on the other, it won't force those who I call friends to have to learn how to sign. No more passing pieces of paper or using my phone as a translator."

Ms. Kortilanen nodded. "Those are all good examples of why you would want to get it. What about reasons to not get it?"

Tony flushed and signed, "They're stupid reasons."

"Nonsense, no reason that has meaning to you is stupid. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but if you feel strongly about it then it is a just reason to be worried."

"Everything would change. I'd have to learn everything all over again like I was a kid. That scares me."

Ms. Kortilanen touched Tony's arm and said aloud, "I'm sure you wouldn't have to do that alone. Friends would surely help in that regard."

"Maybe, but I'm scared that I would lose something that makes me different from the others. I hated being different growing up because other kids teased me. Now people go out of their way to help me and I wouldn't have that if I could hear." He stopped to shake his head. "I told you it was a stupid reason."

Ms. Kortilanen smiled and signed out, "No, it's an honest reason. Your life has been one way and this would change everything about it. It's only natural to fear such a thing and how others would perceive you afterward. My advice is to draw up a list of pros and cons to see all of the variables."

Tony made a face.

"Don't give me that face, Tony Kakko, as I've seen it many times from you. You know I'm a lover of comparing two options that way. It's a good way to get out all of the things from inside and compare them in a logical way."

"I know, and I appreciate the advice. I might just do that when I get home."

Ms. Kortilanen touched over her heart. "You're actually going to do the assigned task without complaining about it?"

Tony laughed and signed, "Maybe I've grown up a bit since you last saw me."

"Indeed you have." She stopped to smile at Tony. "You've turned into a handsome man and I'm proud to have taught you through your high school years. I couldn't have asked for a more interesting student."

Tony ducked his head, a faint blush crossing his face.

Ms. Kortilanen took Tony's hand. "Come say hello to my class. It's almost time for them to go."

**********

Ms. Kortilanen rang the bell connected to the ground to vibrate the floor. All of the ten kids raised their heads and looked forward to watch her sign, "Time is almost up for today, but I wanted to introduce you to my first deaf student, Tony."

Tony looked at the various girls and boys who sat at the desks. He took a deep breath and signed, "Hello, my name is Tony Kakko. I'm from Kemi which is in the north. I...." He turned to Ms. Kortilanen and signed, "What else do I say?"

Ms. Kortilanen laughed and signed to the class, "Does anyone have any questions for Tony?"

A girl in a pink shirt raised her hand. She turned to Tony and signed, "Did you go to a school like this one in Kemi?"

"No, I'm the only deaf kid in Kemi. My class was kids who were blind, had learning problems, or missing limbs. Ms. Kortilanen was the first one to learn sign beyond the basic stuff."

The girl looked over at Ms. Kortilanen with a frown.

Ms. Kortilanen smiled at her. "That was my last name before I got married. And Tony is correct in saying there wasn't a deaf school up there. He's the reason I got interested in teaching deaf students. I saw how much he loved our long talks after class about various things, that I wanted to do that with other students."

Tony signed to Ms. Kortilanen, "Those talks saved my life. I had no one to talk to at home other than my parents. I didn't get my first friend until I went to college. They meant the world to me."

Ms. Kortilanen's eyes filled with tears. "I had noticed you stayed longer and longer after school so we could talk alone. This is why I wanted to make sure others didn't have that loneliness as you did." She reached out to touch Tony's arm and said, "For that, I am thankful you walked into my classroom."

Tony swallowed hard, tears rolling down his face.

Ms. Kortilanen glanced up at the clock and rang the bell. She turned back to the class to sign, "That's all for today. Have a good weekend and remember to do your homework."

The class gathered up their things and left. Well, all except for a young boy with blond hair. He approached Tony and signed, "If you didn't go to a deaf school, how did you learn to sign?"

Tony brushed away the tears before answering, "I learned from books and videotapes that we rented. My parents and I learned together, so they could communicate with me and I with them."

"What about in school? Regular schools don't have teachers like Mrs. Valenian."

Tony blinked and signed at Ms. Kortilanen, "Mrs. Valenian?"

Ms. Kortilanen smiled at Tony. "That's what my name is now." She turned to the blond boy and signed, "The teachers who taught Tony had to learn sign in order to communicate with him. Earlier teachers only learned the basics while I went out of my way to learn as much as I could. That's what happens when you don't have a School For the Deaf like we do."

The boy frowned and turned to Tony again. "Was it lonely?"

Tony sighed and nodded. "Very lonely but Mrs. Valenian made me feel welcome. She was my friend even though she was my teacher. I didn't have any friends growing up because no one knew sign like I did."

"Can I be your friend?"

Tony touched over his heart. He smiled and signed, "Sure, you can. Do you have an email address?"

The boy nodded and took out a scrap of paper to write it on. When he was done, he glanced back up and responded, "It's used by my parents too but they'll let me know if it's for me."

Tony took the piece of paper and put it in his bag pocket. He turned back to the boy and signed, "I'll email you when I get back to Kemi tomorrow. What's your name?"

The boy's face lit up. "Really? My name is Antti."

"Nice to meet you, Antti. I look forward to chatting with you more."

Antti beamed, saying goodbye to the teacher and Tony before racing out.

Ms. Kortilanen touched Tony's arm and smiled. "That was very nice of you. Antti is shy in class so he doesn't have many friends."

Tony smiled back. "He seems like an interesting kid. I'm always happy for more people to talk to."

*********

The next afternoon Tony was wandering around the Kemi airport looking for Henkka. He hoped Henkka remembered that he was going to pick Tony up.

Suddenly a mess of reddish curls came running at him, pulling him into a hug.

Tony chuckled and hugged him hard. He pulled back a little to sign at Henkka, "It's like you missed me."

Henkka made a face. "Of course I missed you! I'm glad you're ok. I was worried you might be hurt in the accident."

Tony walked with Henkka outside of the terminal to Henkka's car. "Just my phone and some bruises on my arms. The rest of my body was cushioned by Elias."

Henkka's eyebrow rose. "Elias? Is that who saved you?"

Tony flushed. "Yeah, he yanked me back from the speeding truck coming my way. I dropped my phone in the process and it got smashed up."

"Dr. Lainen told me you were at a phone repair shop. How much did that cost?"

Tony hesitated.

Henkka touched Tony's arm. "What?"

"110 Markka."

Henkka grimaced. "That's like a new phone."

Tony stopped by the side of Henkka's car. "No, it's half of a new phone. They charged Elias half price for it because it was just a body swap."

Henkka unlocked his car but then glanced up and frowned. "Wait, Elias paid for it?"

Tony pulled the door handle to get it to open.

Henkka rolled his eyes and got inside. He leaned over to unlock Tony's door. "You didn't answer my question."

Tony got in and made a face.

Henkka frowned and touched his arm. "What?"

Tony looked over at Henkka and signed, "He offered to pay for it. I'm not even sure why he did. We didn't know each other before this."

"Was he hitting on you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, nothing of that sort. He did keep following me after it was done. Eventually, I had to tell him to go. I wasn't in the mood for talking."

"Was he hot?"

Tony snorted, putting on his seatbelt. "What does that have to do with it?"

Henkka shrugged and started his car. "Well, if he was you could have gotten his phone number."

Tony shook his head. "And talk to him how? He knows I'm deaf and he doesn't know sign. Besides he lives in Tampere anyway."

Henkka's eyebrow rose. "How did you know that?"

Tony ducked his head. "We were talking while my phone was being replaced. Like you and I did back in the early days on notebooks."

Henkka put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking spot. He glanced over at Tony. "Seems to me you like him."

Tony rolled his eyes and ignored that feeling deep inside gnawing at him.

********

A month later Tony was sitting alone in the diner booth. He was scribbling fast in one of his notebooks. Words littered the page to bring about a story he'd been writing for a while. Most of it was based on Tony's life but the other parts with sci-fi and action scenes were not.

Tony got to the bottom of the page and read what he wrote on it. He frowned when he got to the part about the leather-clad, muscular man entering the picture. With a groan, he ripped the page out of his notebook and balled it up to throw on the table. It joined several others he'd written that afternoon.

He was about to start rewriting that scene again when he felt the table vibrate. His hands splayed out on the table to feel it shaking a little. Were they having an earthquake in Kemi?

A hand reached out to cover one of Tony's hands.

Tony glanced up and sighed. Across the way was Marko giving him a raised eyebrow. He stared down at his notebook, unwilling to tell Marko the reason he was having troubles. Marko would be like Henkka and keep asking about this Elias person that cropped up in their conversations. 

Truth is, Tony had been thinking a lot about Elias. More than he cared to admit to anyone.

Marko grabbed one of the balled up pieces of paper and flattened it out on the table.

Tony tried to snatch it up but Marko pushed his hand away.

Marko smiled as he read the crumpled paper. After he got to the bottom, he glanced up at Tony and said, "This is not bad. Though is that ultra hot guy Elias?"

Tony groaned and wrote on a fresh paper in his notebook. He showed it to Marko.

Marko laughed. "Yes, Henkka did tell me about your savior Elias. He must have made quite the impression on you while he was pulling you out of harm's way."

Tony rolled his eyes, writing more on the page.

Marko smiled and reached out to touch Tony's hand. "No, it's not stupid to like someone. If it was, I wouldn't be with Henkka. It's too bad you didn't get his phone number or email before you two parted."

Tony frowned down at the page.

Marko got up from the booth and touched Tony's shoulder. "Let me get you something that will cheer you up."

Tony blinked and wrote on the page.

Marko smiled. "Maybe but I think you'll like this."

Tony wrote again.

Marko winked at Tony. "It's on me. I don't like to see you frown."

**********

Tony's eyebrow rose at the sight of a big bowl of ice cream with hot fudge on top.

Marko smiled at Tony's confused look. "Henkka told me you liked sweets and this seems like a perfect time to have some."

Tony chuckled and mouthed "thanks" to Marko before grabbing the spoon. He took a bite and moaned.

Marko laughed, sitting down in the booth again. "Glad you liked it."

Tony frowned around the bites.

Marko reached out to touch Tony's hand. "What is it?"

Tony sighed and put the spoon down. He wrote in his notebook, passing it over to Marko to read.

Marko read the words and frowned too. "I know that feeling. It's what happened to me with Henkka. I couldn't stop thinking about him and then I'd feel guilty for feeling that way for someone I barely knew. In the end, it worked out and I believe it will with you and Elias."

Tony shook his head and wrote more.

Marko glanced down and smiled. "That's true, but you never know about fate. Sometimes it has a weird way of coming back in the end. You just gotta believe in it."

Tony frowned.

Marko saw some people come into the diner and got up from the booth. He gripped Tony's shoulder before walking away. "Believe in it, Tony. You'll see him again if it was meant to be."

*********

Four months later Tony was in his usual booth when Henkka came up with a newspaper in his hand and sat down opposite him.

Tony was as usual writing away in his notebook and didn't see Henkka arrive.

Henkka grinned and leaned over the notebook, trying to read what Tony was writing.

Tony felt the table shake a little and he glanced up. He closed his notebook, sticking his tongue out at Henkka and signing, "Quit trying to read my story."

Henkka laughed and answered, "I can't help it, you've been hiding it from me for years. Hell, even Marko has read some of it."

Tony shook his head. "He read what I rejected not what is actually in there."

"Still, I'm your best friend and I don't even know what it's about."

Tony shrugged. "I'm not even sure what it's about at this point. Right now I'm just trying to get all of the parts out of my head."

"Fair enough, but do I get to read it when it's done?"

Tony sighed and then nodded.

Henkka grinned, pulling out the newspaper. "Guess what I saw this morning?"

Tony blinked.

Henkka unfolded the paper so Tony could see. "Does that look familiar?"

Tony stared down at the picture. It was a picture of Jani's band, the members looking about the same as they did before they left. Tommy the drummer, Pentti the bass player, Mikko on keyboards, Jaako on vocals, and Jani on guitar. He touched over Jani's face and then pulled his hand back when he realized Henkka was looking.

Henkka frowned at it. "The funny thing is, Jaako isn't in the band anymore. I saw him at the grocery store last week. That photo is old, so why they would use it for a new concert ad is odd."

Tony glanced up and signed, "New concert?"

"Yeah, in a month at the venue up the way. You wanna go?"

Tony hesitated before answering, "I'm not sure."

"Well, it's not sold out so we probably could score tickets later if you change your mind."

Tony shook his head. "I don't know if I can face him again. I should be over him, but every time he turns up I'm back crying my eyes out over how it went down. Do you think I was an asshole making him learn sign?"

"He was an asshole for not continuing to learn it, not the other way around. There's nothing wrong with asking someone to put in the effort to be able to communicate with you. It doesn't have to be perfect, but anything is better than making you have to dig out your phone or paper to communicate with someone."

"But now my phone has the ability to talk for me. Too bad I didn't have that when Jani and I were together."

Henkka cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Tony pulled out his phone and typed up a message. He pressed a button and a mechanical voice popped up, reading off what Tony had written, "This is what I mean."

Henkka blinked. "It sounds like something Stephen Hawking would use. Doesn't sound like you at all."

Tony snorted and put his phone away. "I don't make any sounds, Henkka."

Henkka smiled and signed, "Actually you do. Though it's more like whistles and breaths than like that."

Tony stared at him.

Henkka laughed. "Well, it's not like you can hear them. Either way, I find it more adorable than that mechanical voice from your phone."

A blush covered Tony's face.

***********

A week before the concert Tony stared down at the newspaper with the concert listing. He snorted at the name they chose for their band. Originally it was a one-off name that Tony came up with while they were drinking after a sauna. Tricky Beans doesn't really have the staying power when you made the big time, so it was changed to the baffling Cain's Offering.

Tony shrugged, leaning back on his couch. What did that even mean? Was it something from the bible? Jani didn't strike him as being particularly religious when they were together. Maybe he did after he left for stardom.

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed a finger over the image of Jani's face. Would he ever come to a point where it didn't hurt to look at Jani? It didn't help matters that Elias was still on his mind at the same time, so he was basically pining after two men he couldn't have.

Tony rolled his eyes. It was stupid to feel this way, despite what Marko and Henkka had told him. No good could come from unrequited love, only misery.

Still, something inside him wanted to see Jani again at the gig. He could easily leave early and Henkka wouldn't mind. 

Tony had seen every gig Jani did when they were together and even before that while they were still in the flirting stage. Some gigs were better than others but Tony believed Jani had that special something other musicians he'd seen live had. And that wasn't because they were former lovers, his guitar playing always made Tony happy when he'd watch him at gigs or even practicing late at night.

He sighed and grabbed his phone. Without pondering it any further, he texted Henkka to get two tickets to the gig.

It was time to face that part of his life that was gone. Even if it meant hurting inside the whole night while watching Jani play.

**********


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts his inner demons over Jani and finds someone very familiar at the concert.

Marko, Henkka, and Tony waited in line to go inside the venue. Tony was restless, pacing in place and worrying.

Henkka touched his arm. "Relax, we're just going to a gig. We don't have to talk or even interact with Jani."

Tony signed, "I know. I haven't seen them live since we broke up a year ago. It's just hard to calm down with that."

"I know, but it will be fine. Hell, I don't even know what the band looks like since the newspaper photo is old. He could have a totally new band."

Marko interrupted to talk to them, "He has a new singer and guitar player. I don't know what their names are."

Tony frowned and signed to Henkka, "A new guitar player? Jani actually wants to share duties?"

Henkka chuckled. "Apparently so."

Marko looked between them. "What?"

Henkka smiled at Marko. "Jani tends to play all of the solos and leads so it's odd that they hired another guitar player."

"Well, maybe he's playing progressive music and needs another guitar player to play the accompanying leads?"

Tony laughed so hard he doubled over.

Marko blinked at it and turned to Henkka. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Only that Jani doesn't really do complicated stuff. Mostly Power Metal like Stratovarius. In fact, the earliest versions of his band played a lot of Stratovarius covers."

Tony wiped tears from his eyes of laughing so hard and signed to Henkka, "Whole albums even. At least he started writing his own stuff eventually which is how he got signed. They wouldn't have signed him as a cover band."

"Yeah, I'd forgotten about them doing Visions in its entirety."

Marko's eyes widened. "They did Visions live?"

Henkka nodded at Marko. "Years ago when Tony and Jani were still in music school. They were pretty good to be honest. Though I never liked their keyboard player."

Marko chuckled. "Not a Mikko fan?"

"No, he's too clinical for me. There's being technical and then there's being boring. It's too bad he didn't get the boot with the singer."

Marko laughed at the look of disgust on Henkka's face. "I take it you knew him at school?"

"Unfortunately. He never liked my playing or Tony's for that matter. Not that I expect people to love it but the way he said it made it sound like we were beneath him in terms of quality. And yet, who is the one getting paid a lot of money to play on stage? That would be me."

Tony signed to Henkka, "And you're a hell of a lot more entertaining than he is as well. His solos in the songs that I remember from Jani's band were so boring. So by the book, while you pushed the limits of piano playing."

A blush moved across Henkka's face. "I don't know about that, but I do try to make it interesting. Classical music in general can be boring at times, so I add a few little things to liven up the show."

Marko frowned. "I never found it boring."

Tony grinned, signing to Henkka, "Because he loves the guy playing it."

*********

They decided to head to the front left side at Tony's insistence.

Henkka signed at Tony, "You do know this is Jani's side?"

"I know and I need to do this to finally be free. He left before I had a chance to heal and this will help. To see him and realize it's over."

Henkka squeezed Tony's shoulder. "Let me know if it gets too much and we can head to the back."

Tony nodded and stared at the stage.

Marko whispered to Henkka from behind, "Is that wise?"

Henkka shrugged. "It's his decision plus Jani moves around the stage at times so it's not like Tony is going to stare at him all night long. I'm hoping the other guitar player, whoever he is, will be pretty good."

"I don't know who he is, but I believe he joined six months ago."

********

After a mediocre opening band, Cain's Offering raced onstage to a thunderous applause. Henkka looked behind and gaped. The sparse crowd from before was replaced with a packed audience in the small venue.

Tony looked up at Jani who was about waist level with his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips, remembering those fast fingers racing down the fretboard touching him in ways he'd never experienced before or after. Jani was grinning at someone across the stage but Tony couldn't stop watching him.

It was hardwired into Tony's brain that his eyes stayed on Jani's form and no else.

Though he did get a glimpse of Mikko behind him and grimaced in response. He still looked the same, long brown hair and waxlike features playing on a tipped keyboard like Jens Johansson did with Stratovarius. Tommy's short blond hair bobbed up and down in the back as some kind of phantom without a body.

Tony's eyes moved with Jani's body who shuffled over to stand beside Pentti, the bass player. Pentti also looked the same but with longer hair that was still as messy as ever.

Jani stood in the place for the other guitarist, but that guitarist wasn't there. Tony frowned and wondered where they were.

Henkka tapped Tony on the shoulder. Tony turned to see Henkka sign at him that the guitar player was cute and looking right at them.

Tony moved to look back at the stage. He gaped at the long-haired guy grinning his way.

The guitar player gave him a wink and started to walk back over to his side, passing Jani in the process. Tony kept following the other guitar player with a stunned look.

Henkka noticed it and tapped on Tony's shoulder again. He signed, "What's wrong? You look surprised."

Tony signed back, "That's Elias."

Henkka blinked. "Elias? The one that saved your life?'

Tony nodded.

Marko tapped on both of their shoulders and pointed to the right.

Elias smiled at Tony and signed, "Hey Tony."

Tony blinked at the action. Did Elias just sign at him? He signed back, "You know sign?"

Elias nodded, turning to look Tommy who was counting off the next song.

Tony turned to Henkka, who was equally stunned and gaped. When it finally set in, he glanced back to the stage to watch the show.

That's when he caught Jani's frown in his direction.

*********

After the gig, they waited outside the venue for the band.

Henkka signed at Tony, "How did he learn to sign in six months? It took me almost a year to be fluent enough to chat with you."

Marko shrugged. "Maybe he's not as fluent as you think. Even I figured out what he said since it was just a simple hello."

"Yes, but he also understood what Tony said to him afterward."

Tony signed to Marko, "Do you know sign?"

Marko blinked at it and signed back, "Yes."

"Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Marko nodded.

Tony smiled at Marko. "You're more fluent than you think."

Marko flushed and signed to Tony, "I don't want to say the wrong thing."

Tony shrugged, signing back, "Like I care. You can understand what I'm signing is good enough for me."

Henkka laughed at Marko but signed to Tony, "Plus Tony can read your lips if he doesn't understand what you're saying. Just like he did with me."

Tony was about to respond when the back door opened to admit four of the six band members.

Tommy smiled at Tony. "Hey, long time no see Tony."

Tony signed to Henkka, "It's like he has no idea Jani and I aren't together."

Henkka chuckled and turned to Tommy, "He says it's good to see you again."

Marko blinked at Henkka. "Wait, he said...."

Henkka hit Marko on the arm. "That's what he said. Your sign must be rusty."

Tony laughed at Marko's confused face and signed at Henkka, "I guess I need to watch what I say around Marko now."

Marko frowned and turned to Henkka when Tommy wandered away with the other three. "Have you been mistranslating Tony the whole time I've been around?"

Henkka rolled his eyes. "I'm not mistranslating, just omitting the jokes between us. Plus I don't even know if Tommy knew about Jani and Tony. I don't want to open that can of worms if I don't have to."

It was then that the door opened again to reveal Jani.

Tony held his breath and waited. He was sure Jani would saying something about him being there or asking why he even bothered to show up.

Jani walked up to the three of them. He turned to Henkka and said, "Haven't seen you at a gig in a while."

Henkka snorted. "You know the reason for that. It was Tony's idea to come tonight and despite that your band is getting better. The new guitarist adds more depth to the sound."

Jani blinked. "What about the new singer?"

Marko chuckled at Henkka's momentary expression of disgust. "He's decent but the original guy was a bit better than him. He seems to struggle a lot in the latter part of your set."

Tony nodded and signed to Henkka, "Not to mention he's boring to look at."

Jani finally turned to Tony when he caught the signing out of the corner of his eye. "I see you don't like the singer either?"

Tony signed at Jani, "He doesn't have any stage presence. Like he's rooted to the middle by some invisible force. Ask him to get into the music more and move around a little. Otherwise, for people like me, he's boring to watch."

Jani signed back, "Others have said that too. I'll talk to him."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "You still remember how to sign?"

Jani shuffled his feet and signed, "Well, Elias was learning it on tour for some cousin back home so I went and learned a few things again."

"In case you saw me?"

Jani opened his mouth and then closed it. "Look, you know why we broke up. I had to move down south to make the band more successful. It was hard but I believed it was the right thing to do."

Henkka eyebrow rose but he said nothing.

Tony shook his head and signed back, "Bullshit, you left because you didn't want to finish learning sign. Moving south was an excuse and you took it. At least admit that."

Jani sighed, shaking his head a little. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No, you can't. I see everything Jani, even your body language when I would ask you if had learned the next chapter of the book."

Jani nodded and signed, "You're right, I was spinning my wheels with you. I understood the need to be able to communicate with you, but I didn't want to put in the time. To be honest, the band was eating up most of that time."

"Fair enough. Beyond the singer, the rest of the band was good tonight. It was a good show."

Jani was about to respond when the back door opened to admit Elias. He turned and waved Elias over, before turning back to Tony to sign, "This is our new guitarist Elias Viljanen. You seemed to watch him a lot tonight."

Marko gaped. "Wait, his name is Elias?"

Henkka glanced over at Tony and laughed. He nodded at Elias. "Glad to meet Tony's savior at last."

Tony groaned and covered his face.

Jani blinked. "He's savior? I don't understand."

Elias sighed at Jani. "I saved Tony from an oncoming truck before the audition. He was staring down at his phone instead of paying attention to the road."

Jani reached over to pull Tony's hands down from his face and said, "You almost got killed?"

Tony signed at Jani, "Yes, because I was stupid. I thought all places were like Kemi and they would stop for me. Turns out they don't and if Elias hadn't gotten me, I wouldn't be here."

Jani groaned and signed, "You know better than that. I've told you many times not to do something like that."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know and I just said I was stupid. What more do you want?"

"Sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Tony frowned. "Why? We're not together anymore."

"Doesn't matter, I still care about you and I don't want you to die."

Tony gaped.

Jani smiled, touching Tony's arm and saying aloud, "Just because we broke up doesn't mean I automatically stop caring about you. I think I always will."

A frown covered Tony's face.

Jani squeezed Tony's hand. "See you at the next gig in Kemi?"

Tony nodded.

Jani turned to Elias. "We'll have to get back to the bus soon for the gig in Rovaniemi."

Elias nodded and said, "Can I say goodbye to Tony first? It won't take long."

"Yeah go ahead."

Tony waited until Jani was out of earshot or could see him. "So, who is this cousin you learned sign for?"

Elias turned bright red.

Tony's eyebrow rose and signed, "There is no cousin, is there?"

Elias shook his head, inching closer to Tony and saying aloud, "No, it's what I told Jani when he noticed I was learning sign. He said he dated a deaf person in Kemi and I knew he meant you from what you told me. I didn't want to piss him off so I made up a distant cousin that lived in northern Finland."

"Why?"

Elias started to sign, "Because I like you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since then. I know it's stupid to think you feel the same way, but I thought learning sign would be easier than communicating with a notebook."

Tony touched over his heart.

"I'm not totally fluent yet. I'm sure I'm making mistakes but I remembered you can read lips too if it doesn't make sense."

Henkka smiled and signed, "He does indeed. You'll have to teach Marko how you learned so fast. Not even I learned that fast as a fifteen-year-old kid."

Marko made a face behind Henkka.

Elias laughed at it and turned back to Tony. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way."

Tony snorted, shuffling forward to stand in front of Elias and signed, "I haven't stopped thinking about you either."

Elias flushed.

Tony moved in close enough to have their chests almost touch. "And I really want to kiss you. Even if Jani is watching us still."

Marko and Henkka turned away to look for Jani.

Tony grinned, reaching up to pull Elias' head down for a kiss.

Henkka turned back to say that Jani wasn't watching them when he spotted what Tony was doing. He rolled his eyes at it and looked over at Marko. "Bastard did it to me again. He kissed Jani after their first gig like that. Told me that Mikko was glaring at us and I was all set to tell him off. Mikko wasn't there and I turned back to see Tony kissing Jani."

Tony smiled around the kiss and held Elias tighter.

***********

Two months later Tony was waiting at the Kemi airport. He paced around the area where people departed the planes. He'd been there for an hour, too wired to sit at home and wait.

A hand reached out to touch Tony's shoulder.

Tony looked up and tackled the hand's owner, holding him close and breathing in his smell of spice aftershave and leather.

The chest rumbled under Tony with a laugh. Tony smiled and looked up.

Elias grinned at him, stroking the side of Tony's face and saying aloud, "It's like you missed me."

Tony laughed and signed, "Only every single day since that concert."

Elias flushed and held Tony close. He felt Tony sigh against his body and sighed along with him.

Tony pulled back and laughed. He signed at Elias, "Maybe we should take this somewhere else. People are starting to stare."

Elias shrugged, starting to walk with Tony to the entrance. He signed over at Tony, "Let them stare. It's not my fault you're cute."

Tony flushed and interlocked his fingers with Elias'.

They walked out into the cloudy fall day in Kemi. Elias blinked at the surroundings and smiled at Tony. "I expected polar bears and ice sheets but this looks like Tampere."

Tony stuck his tongue out at Elias.

Elias laughed at it and followed Tony across the street to the parking lot. He smiled at Henkka who was waiting outside by his car. "Hey, Henkka."

Henkka smiled back and signed, "Welcome to your ride to Tony's place. After that, he can get you around by himself."

Elias stashed his duffel in the truck and then got into the backseat.

Henkka's eyebrow rose when Tony got into the backseat to sit next to Elias.

Tony rolled his eyes and signed, "Don't give me that look. I want to be with him."

Henkka laughed and signed back, "I think that's the first time you've sat back there."

Tony snuggled into Elias' arms. "More comfortable than in front."

Henkka gave Tony a wink. "I bet."

*********

Elias got out of the car to look up at the red apartment building.

Tony grabbed Elias' hand and smiled.

Henkka tapped them both on the shoulders to get their attention before signing, "Let me know if you need anything while he's here."

Tony smiled and signed, "Thanks for your help. I'm sure I won't need anything."

Henkka's eyes twinkled as he walked away.

Tony laughed at it and turned back to Elias. He signed at him, "Ready?"

Elias nodded and squeezed Tony's hand.

Tony sighed, warmth from Elias' body filling him.

He finally had someone to call his own.


End file.
